


Sleepless Beauty

by kyraensui



Series: Sweet Spicy Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Trials of love and understanding for the Altean Alphas, Lance and Shiro.Too bad their attraction towards a certain omega named Keith can be quite a challenge until his life was threaten to extract a deadly revenge on his adoptive family.





	1. You can deny all you want,  but you found the 'one'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance found his 'one'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: It was supposed to be up by Lance's birthday, but work screwed me with the time so I had to sleep AND I end up writing a different chapter for another story while writing another for Sheith Week. My brain was fried.
> 
> Without further ado, this is the prologue to **Sweet Spicy Love. Enjoy!**

"Shiro!!" Allura called out from a distant of the castle's corridor as she walked quickly towards him while holding up her dress so she doesn't trip on it. Shiro paused in his step and turned around as he bowed to her.  
  
When she caught up to Shiro and catching her breath, she asked with a hint of irritation. "Have you seen my slack-off cousin of a prince anywhere? He can't keep on skipping out on his studies!"  
  
Shiro shook his head. "I have not seen him when I did my rounds, Princess Allura."  
  
She puffed her cheeks with her hands on her waist. "Ugh. That idiot. If you do see that idiot, tell him that I need to speak to him after my check-up."  
  
He bowed again. "I will, Princess Allura. And I will keep an eye out for your doctor if she comes by."  
  
Shiro quirked a brow in suspicion when Allura giggled.  
  
"What's so funny if I may ask?"  
  
"It's a he, Shiro. He will be coming by to check up on me on Colleen's behalf."  
  
"May I speak out of turn, Princess?"  
  
"Go ahead, Shiro."  
  
"It's not wise to have a male, none less if he's an Alpha to attend."  
  
She laughed. "I understand your concerns and I wish to thank you for it, but he's quite a reputable omega doctor and he's Chancellor Thace's adopted kit."  
  
"Ah. I've heard rumors of Chancellor Thace's kit especially with his strict rules of not tending no Alphas."  
  
"Yup!" She replied with a popped 'p'. "You would understand once you see him. Coran went to get him since this will be his first time in the castle. Anyway! I'll be in my room waiting."  
  
She wiggled her finger at Shiro. "Tell Lance to stop running away from his duties."  
  
"Yes, Princess Allura."  
  
Her smile beamed and turned to leave the opposite direction as she hummed happily away. Shiro smiled while shaking his head as he watched her leave. She came to him feeling irritated and now, happy when she mentioned her doctor. He wondered who is this omega doctor that he has been hearing of over the course of many months from his return.  
  
He will find out soon enough, but first, he has to find the mischievous prince somewhere in the castle. The prince didn't run away from his duties per say, but when he does, Shiro knew why. The prince did not like the idea of those with higher status to bribe off their omega child to him for their own personal agendas.  
  
Shiro hoped the prince didn't do this on purpose due to his personal interest. A complicated personal interest.  
  
Prince Lance is the youngest Alpha heir of the three siblings. His two other Alpha siblings went to rule other kingdoms when they mated and bonded with the omega heirs. He didn't want it. The prince wanted to find his own mate to love, but that's impossible for him.  
  
Shiro let out a deep sigh and resumed his patrol rounds in the castle first before searching for Prince Lance. He already knew where he would be in 'hiding'.

 

* * *

  
  
  
"So you see Hunk, my brain is overstuffed with royal jargon and our kingdom's rich history that I had to rest my eyes and relax my brain."  
  
"Sure you are, Lance. And I know why you're really here. Who is it this time?" Hunk was peeling an apple while chatting.  
  
"Lucianna from Taujeer Kingdom."  
  
Hunk hummed. "Sooner or later you will either have to find a mate you accept or the one that your parents chooses."  
  
Lance's body slumped with his chin resting on the table. "I know. My parents are very keen on having more grandkids. They already got some from my brothers!"  
  
Hunk set a small plate of rabbit-shaped apples in front of Lance's face. "Yes, but they're heirs for another kingdom, but not for Altea."  
  
"Hunk~~~ My buddy for life."  
  
"No Lance. I've already told you that I will not interfere with this and I'm going to stick by it."  
  
He blew at his snow-white bangs in defeat. He just want to take his time finding his own mate to love. Someone who doesn't see Lance as the prince and heir to Altea Kingdom. There were many laughs and jokes about the prince's little love fantasy.  
  
To Lance, it wasn't a fantasy. It's a dream that he had wish for when he spoke for his Coming of Age ceremony. So far, he had not found the 'one' yet.  
  
"Give it time." Hunk spoke. "I'm sure your 'one' will show up when you least expected."  
  
"Haha. Yeah. I'm sure the 'one' would be waltzing in the castle with some kind of flare."  
  
"Just eat before Shiro finds you to drag your royal butt back to your neglected duties."  
  
"Shiro wouldn't do that to me~"  
  
"I may not, Prince Lance." Lance yelped and shot up straight. "But I have permission from your parents and Princess Allura to use whatever method I shall use to bring you back."  
  
Lance slowly turned around from his seat and gave his goofiest smile at Shiro, a well-respected Knight and his personal bodyguard.  
  
"Hi Shiro!"  
  
"Hi Prince. Princess Allura was searching for you earlier and had asked to pass on a message. Stop running away from your duties."  
  
"I just want a break from the stuffy royal duties. I will be back whenever I'm well charged and relaxed."  
  
He just shook his head and sighed. One of these days, Lance will have to take his duties seriously before he regrets them.  
  
"So, where's Allura now?" Lance asked with a piece of apple in his mouth.  
  
"In her royal chambers and waiting for Advisor Coran to return with her doctor."  
  
"Colleen's back!"  
  
"Not really, Prince Lance. She has sent Chancellor Thace's kit to tend Princess Allura's check-up."  
  
"WHAT?!" Lance bolt up from his seating and was not in front of Shiro with his hands gripping on his chest plate. "That's unacceptable!"  
  
"Ah! Are you referring about Keith?"  
  
Both Shiro and Lance looked and stared at Hunk as if he grew another head.  
  
"Who's Keith?"  
  
"He's an omega doctor that only specialized in treating omegas. He has quite a follower among many patients especially with females and Alpha admirers."  
  
It made Lance hummed in curiosity with pointy Altean ears twitching in excitement. Hunk groaned loud when he saw the mischievous smile on Lance's face and stood straight while dusting off his royal clothes.  
  
"I warn you though, he is no ordinary omega. I've seen once how he knocked out an Alpha twice his size because he tried hitting on him."  
  
That only made Lance grin wide. He already like this 'Keith' person and somehow, it had tickle his interest. And with that, it awoken the Alpha in him.  
  
"Shiro~"  
  
He was taken back by Lance's different tone of voice and it was something that both him and Hunk has never heard until now.  
  
"Let's go greet this infamous doctor and show him our Altean hospitality."

 

* * *

 

  
  
Lance slammed the door open hard and loud of his personal chambers and growled loud while stomping his foot. He flopped himself, belly-side down, and grabbed his plush pillow as he muffled his Altean curses. Shiro took a deep sigh as he followed in the room and closed the door carefully. He watched the prince throwing his tantrum on the bed like a little Altean child who got his toy taken away except it was his dignity.  
  
He has never seen anyone criticize the prince so blunt that it made everyone in the room speechless. Not even his own parents can make Lance petrified from shock like Keith did. Hunk had given them a few more warnings before they got to meet Keith, but nothing prepare them at how fiery he was.  
  
Keith's appearance was quite simple and yet, eye-pleasing. Not gorgeous attractive like Prince Lance or Princess Allura, but pretty in the sense. His hair was like messy fluff dipped in dark ink with eyes like purple jewels and flesh tones like porcelain pearls. He was just a tad shorter than the prince, but his whole look was quite...cute?  
  
He can slightly understand why some Alphas are attracted to him, but there was an uneasy feeling that he can attract some dangerous ones.  
  
It made him feel very protective at the thought. Same goes with Lance. That is if he can make stop acting like a flirt and be what he really is. He had a feeling that's what turn off Keith.  
  
"Stupid Keith!" Lance shouted when he turned on his back. "Stupid pretty Keith! ARGH!"  
  
At least Lance said something genuine. Some of his compliments to Keith were shallow and Shiro was positive that Keith had picked it up before he brushed off Lance. Royalty or not, he just saw Lance nothing more than another nuisance.  
  
"Shiro."  
  
"Yes, my prince."  
  
It has been awhile he had heard Lance's voice spoke so soft like today.  
  
"This might sound like a cheese so don't laugh at me, but I felt this weird, warm sensation when my eyes laid on Keith for the first time. It's like I swallowed a whole flock of butterflies into my stomach."  
  
  
_The prince is smitten with Keith._  
  
  
"I would not laugh at your confession of Keith."  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't----" Lance paused. "WHAT? Oh no no no! You got it all wrong, Shiro. I don't like his pretty arrogant ass!"  
  
"That's twice you have called him pretty."  
  
"I did n---" He flailed his arms up. "He just looked pretty, but his personality stinks."  
  
"So you admit on your attraction."  
  
"Shiro!" Lance whined. "I am not attracted to that pretty doctor!"  
  
Shiro rolled his eyes. _Why is the prince in denial when he just called Keith pretty again?_  
  
He will never understand Lance's fickle mind.  
  
"What am I going to do?! He's going to stay here for two days. It's going to be hell!"  
  
It was refreshing to see Lance worked up on something so simple and normal. A new experience for the prince. A thought came in his mind.  
  
"If you don't wish to see him, then you can occupied yourself with the duties given. It will give less encounters with him."  
  
Lance sat up with his eyes bright and wide. He was smiling. "Good idea Shiro! It will keep my mind off and two days will fly back quick!"

He gave himself a mental pat on the back. This will motivate Lance to take his duties seriously.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"What's so funny, Princess Allura?" Keith asked while he grabbed a small vial in his small working bag and shaking it.  
  
"Nothing. Just find it interesting that Lance actually did something productive beside running away."  
  
Keith uncorked the vial and handed to Allura. "That's pretty pathetic to neglect his duties if he's going to be next for the throne. I rather serve under a leader with sense of purpose than a spoiled brat."  
  
She took the vial and drank it in one shot. She handed it back while making a grimace face from the odd bitter sour taste. Her instinct sparked from Keith's confession.  
  
She was going to take this little chance she has over the next few conversations. She wanted to be positive with her gut feeling.  
  
"So? What suggestion can you make about shaping up the spoiled prince? I will let you speak free will of your mind."  
  
Keith paused for a moment to think. What does he think of Prince Lance? Based on first impression, he found him quite annoying and shallow. His honey-coated compliments were nothing more than to hide what insecurities he has. He had heard many unkind rumors about the prince when he goes to tend few royal omegas.  
  
"Only if he has the resolution to rule by his own conviction. Forcing ideals and shallow promises will only lead to his demise."  
  
_Spoke true and straight like Chancellor Thace._ She was yanked out of her thoughts when Keith continue to speak.  
  
"Just like the King, he needs to be surrounded by those he can trust and helped raised him to become someone great without holding their tongue back."

  
  
_He needs someone like you Keith._

  
  
"I will keep that in mind, Keith. Thank you for your input."  
  
"Please let him know the next time he tries to make another crack jokes about my hair, I'm not afraid to strike his pretty face." He closed his bag and stood up from his seat. "This is from my own words and I take responsibility for my own actions. I will not hide behind my adoptive father's back."  
  
Allura can't help, but smiled at Keith. No wonder Chancellor Thace spoke with such proud and pride of his kit. He would been an excellent advisor.  
  
Keith bowed at the princess. "I shall take my leave now. Send a message to Pidge if you have any concerns, Princess Allura."  
  
"Can you stay another day here?"  
  
"I must apologize, but I have other tasks to attend. Thank you for gracious offer and hospitality."  
  
Keith bowed again and took his leave. Allura sighed in her bed and looked up aimlessly. Ever since Keith's arrival, she had noticed little changes with her cousin and the way he acted.  
  
At first, he acted like his usual charming, flirtatious self, but that came crashing down when Keith called him out. She had not seen Lance looked so flabbergasted that she wanted to tease him until he walked away flustered and mad.  
  
She giggled. She saw the way Lance looked at Keith when they first met even though it was an one-sided attraction. However, what surprised her was Shiro. He looked quite conflicted in his grey ash eyes.  
  
"Oh boy. No wonder you are dubbed as an 'Alpha-killer'." She smiled. "You can charm two of our strongest Alphas in Altea."

 

* * *

 

  
  
"AHHHH!" Lance ruffled haphazardly of his snow-white hair. "How can Allura do this so easily? It's giving me a headache!"  
  
Lance banged his forehead on his messy desk full of scattered papers. So far, it has really kept him busy that he forgot about time and food. Two days flew by like a breeze and he was ready to go out to his favorite garden until his mind went back to why he was actually working.  
  
  
_Keith._  
  
  
He was the main reason he picked up his duties because he wanted to avoid his stupid pretty presence. Lance paused and groaned. Shiro was right. He kept calling Keith pretty in every sentence when he complains. Was he really attracted to Keith?  
  
He doesn't deny the fact that he felt attracted to Keith. Beside Shiro, he hadn't felt this way with anyone and let alone that he was an omega too. He could feel his Alpha prickling his skin to stake claim. Claim him before anyone can, but how? He has no valid reason to summon him if it wasn't important for Keith to put his tasks on hold.  
  
Keith already saw him as a typical spoiled prince. He was hoping that Keith might see him differently than that. To see he was not a spoiled prince. He wants to show Keith of who he really is underneath his royal status.  
  
"Oh my god." Lance yelled. "Why do I need to prove myself for him?! Of all the omegas in the world?!"

  
  
  
_**I want a mate who can be supportive for our kingdom with an open mind to speak up.** _

 

 

They were the words that Lance confessed at the ceremony in front of his people.  
  
  
_Well quiznak._  
  
  
He might have found the 'one' who is sporting a shaggy hairstyle that looks like a cascading bird nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. I've made my decision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance found his resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am still not over how Season 3 ended and will have to wait until October 13th for Season 4. AHHH!!!
> 
> My brain is mushed now after writing three chapters for three different stories in one day. @___@ And I have to sleep for work tomorrow morning. In all, I'm tired and ready to rest before tackling again. xD

Lance didn't expect to see Keith so soon, but what he didn't expect was to see him in this dangerous predicament. He flipped out his small knife out of the side of his boot and cut off Keith's binding around his wrists and ankles and the gag around his mouth. Keith was unconscious when he found him and they were in hiding with hopes of Shiro and the others would find them before whoever Keith's captives does.  
  
And it was supposed to be a simple, stupid errand from Allura to get her medicine from Keith.

 

* * *

  
  
**[Flashbacks]**

  
  
"Oh Lance~~~" Allura called him out in a sing-song voice.  
  
Lance groaned as he looked up from his piles of books opened and scattered across his desk. "What do you want, Allura? Can you see I'm trying to study."  
  
She looked and just shrugged it off when she placed her hands on his messy desk and leaned in closer at Lance's face with a smile.  
  
"I have a favor to ask and you owe me one now."  
  
Lance sat back. "What is it this time?"  
  
She stood up and adjusted her straps. "With your Father's permission, I want you along with Shiro to go see Keith and picked up my medicine."  
  
Lance blinked. "Say what?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I'm a prince, not your errand boy. Why can't order someone else to get it for you?"  
  
Allura twirled with her back turned and hands behind her back. "Oh. I thought you want to see Keith again, but that's alright. I'm sure he doesn't want to see after you tried flirting with him."  
  
"I DID NOT FLIRT WITH HIM! It was a simple Altean hospitality."  
  
Allura giggled. "Darn." She took a quick glance back. "And here I thought I can tell you what Keith thought about you."  
  
That perk up Lance and went straight immediately to Allura's side with watery eyes.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
She turned and whispered in his ear with a huge grin. Lance's eyes widen and looked at her with shock.  
  
"Are you pulling my leg? Because I won't believe a tick that Keith said that."  
  
Allura shrugged again. "Your lost. I've also heard Chancellor Thace has been looking for a worthy Alpha for his kit."  
  
"What--?" Lance inched closer.  
  
She grinned. "Yup~! He has not announced it yet, but I overheard the converstation with our Fathers that he wanted to find someone who can take care of his kit in his absence."  
  
A little nudge on his arm. "This might be your chance to prove yourself, Lance."  
  
"Prove what?" He looked confused.  
  
"Your worth silly! I mean, your father was amazed with your work awhile ago when Keith came. Tell me you're attracted to him."  
  
Lance paused at the thought. Yes, he was attracted to Keith, but that's about it. It's not like he wanted to claim him.  
  
  
_Yes you do fool. Claim him._  
  
  
Lance slapped his forehead on his palm. His stupid Alpha was taunting him ever since it was awaken not too long ago. He blamed it on Keith.  
  
"Please Lance~ You owe me a favor and this one will clear all debts with me~"  
  
Lance had a sinking suspicion about Allura's hidden intentions, but he just sighed in defeat and agreed to her. He had never seen her this happy in his life when she pulled him hard and gave one of her death hugs.

 

* * *

 

  
  
The prince sighed as he rode on his favorite horse, Blue, with Shiro leading the front with Black.  
  
Shiro glanced back. "You've been sighing ever since we left, Prince Lance."  
  
"It felt like Allura set this up for me to see Keith again."  
  
"And why would she do that?"  
  
"Because she's playing matchmaker!" Lance threw his hands up. "I've told her I'm not that into Keith."  
  
Shiro shook his head and returned his attention to the front. They were given a map and directions to where Keith resides which wasn't too far from the castle grounds. They were informed that he was residing with Colleen Holt's family as they were his mentors.  
  
"As long you don't feel any regrets with that statement, Prince. I've heard from a reliable source that Keith has caught some attentions from heirs with our neighboring kingdom."  
  
"Is there anyone in this whole kingdom not attracted to this doctor?!" as Lance continue to rant on.  
  
Shiro smiled. He had a feeling that Lance complained about Keith taking his spotlight.  
  
  
_They will talk about you more if you would become serious with your royal duties, Lance._  
  
  
Their horses galloped on the dirt road until they saw a small cottage up ahead on a hill. They dismounted off their horses and tied them to a nearest tree as they watched someone standing in front of the gate with hands on waist. They swore they saw something gleaming at them brightly.  
  
As they got closer, the clearer of who was waiting for them at the front gate. It was a small person with bushy brown hair and gleaming glasses that reflects mischievousness from the person.  
  
"Hello boys." She said. "Princess Allura has informed us of your gracious presences."  
  
Her tone has a hint of playfulness mixed with snark. It doesn't help Lance when she was staring at him with the all-knowing look.  
  
"Hello Katie. It has been awhile from our last meeting." Shiro spoke up.  
  
"It has been, but Keith will be done in a few moments so until then, let me show you our humble place."  
  
"You are still evil as ever, Pidge." Lance said.  
  
Pidge chuckled. "I can be especially to a certain Alpha."  
  
"Now now Pidge. Leave the prince alone. We're here for the medicine that Princess Allura had sent us for."  
  
"You're no fun, Shiro. Hold up a bit so Keith can finish his work. Beside Matt and I, all other Alphas are to remain outside during examination."  
  
"I'm surprised how you two are the only exceptions." Lance spoke.  
  
"Because we're not the ones who want to jump in Keith's pants."  
  
That made Lance choked on his own breathing while Shiro cleared his throat. After a few moments, the door swung open with the patient bowing and leaving the place. Lance gave a quick wink and smile at the female patient and she shot up with lots of vigor as she ran fast to her home.  
  
Shiro just shook his head and Pidge just watched with slight amusement.  
  
"I thought so it would be you when I smell your stupid Alpha stench on the premise."  
  
Lance's nose flared up and glared at the speaker who was leaning on the door with his arms crossed. His retorts didn't came out as he was mesmerized at the sight. Keith wore his dark red tunic shirt with slight black baggy pant. He wore a long white coat over his outfit and wearing a black-rimmed glasses.  
  
Pidge grinned at Lance who stood awestruck and nudged at Shiro's arm to wake him.  
  
  
_Allura was right. Even Shiro was attracted to Keith._ She thought.  
  
  
Keith sighed and took a step out of the doorway to snap his fingers in front of Lance's stupefied face. Lance shook his head quickly and accidently inhale more air than he intended to when Keith got close.  
  
It wasn't air that made him feel this way. It was Keith's whole presence and his scent that got him feel different. He took a few steps back to widen their distances.  
  
"Pidge will show you where the medicine is." Keith spoke and glanced over his shoulder. "I'll be back in couple of minutes. I need to restock on a certain herb from the garden."  
  
"Have fun~!" Pidge waved at Keith which he returned the gesture when he walked away.  
  
"Is he always like this. Katie?" Shiro asked.  
  
Pidge looked up. "Yeah. I've known him since I was a toddler. Mom and Dad loved him as if he was their own."  
  
"Well, he doesn't have to act like that around me." Lance's arms crossed with a pout.  
  
"That's because you two are like opposites. Unlike what you have now Prince Lance, Keith lost his parents when he was only a baby." Pidge spoke as she grabbed something in her pockets. There was a jiggling glass sounds coming from it.  
  
"I'm sure you two don't know the actual story, but Thace raised Keith because he was indebted to Keith's parents for saving his life."  
  
"So the rumors are true about several assassination attempt on his life." Shiro spoke softly.  
  
Lance looked at both Pidge and Shiro. He took a deep sigh until his Altean ears twitched rapidly as he glanced over the open space. He turned to face foward and closed his eyes as he tries to heighten his hearing.  
  
  
**_Get the hell away from me. Let go of me you bastards._**  
  
  
It was Keith's voice, but angrier and scared.  
  
  
**_Sedate this feisty omega and take him to our master._**  
  
  
Lance's eyes flew open and without a word, he sprinted quickly towards the garden where Keith was and prayed in his mind that he can get to him quick before he lost track of them.  
  
His breathing were heavy and rapid as he stopped after seeing a white coat on the ground with rips and tears from the scuffle. He could smell the lingering scent of 4-5 Alphas in the area. He crouched down immediately with his two fingers on the ground as he drew several markings before getting up and followed Keith's faint scent.  
  
His ears can still pick up some faint words from the Alpha captors. Luckily, they hadn't gone too far from his little radar.

  
  
  
**_He's such a pretty omega thing. You think master will let us have fun with him?_ **  
  
**_Who knows? This one smells pretty good._ **  
  
**_Too bad we will have to kill him._ **

  
  
_They're going to kill Keith?_ Lance thought as he picked up his pace by making a quick run up on the tree and jumping branch to branch until he could see a visual on the captors. He stopped right above them and hid away from their line of sight. He took a peek to see Keith knocked out and tied up as he was carried on one of the captor's wide shoulder.  
  
He placed his hand behind his back and underneath his royal coat as he watched them closely.  
  
  
"We should play with him a bit."  
  
"Idiot. Master want this one alive to lure out the Marmora's family head."  
  
  
_Marmora's family head?_ Lance thought as he crouched down. _How is Keith related to them?_  
   
  
"This one won't die if we just play with his little hole and mouth. Look at him. A fresh-picked omega who has not been marked."  
  
  
It made Lance growled in anger with a tight grip on his weapon. He had zero tolerance for anyone treating Keith as some kind of whore.  
  
  
_His Keith._  
  
  
Lance whipped out his trusted gun as he kissed the barrel's side which transformed into a rifle. A quick look in the mini scope and pulled the trigger as the bullet shot through the Alpha's shoulder.  
  
The moment Keith was dropped was the time he jumped from his hiding and landed on one of the Alpha's shoulders and kicking its nearest buddy before spin kick the rest before landing. He ducked and dashed towards Keith as he quickly lifted him up and over his shoulder. A quick turn, he threw a small smoke bomb on the ground to make his quick getaway.

 

* * *

 

  
  
**[Present]**

  
  
He may slack off on his boring royal duties, but he would never neglect on his combat training. He had to protect himself in situations where he would be alone without help or situations where he could save and protect those he cares and love like Keith.  
  
No matter how much he want to deny the truth about his confused feelings, it didn't changed the fact that he just confessed to himself that Keith was his. He carefully took off his coat and wrapped it around Keith's body as he held close to his chest.  
  
Lance made up his mind. He will have to work his butt to charm Keith to be his mate.  
  
His ears twitched and looked up to see a familiar figure eclipsing over their hiding place with genuine concerns on his face.  
  
"Shiro." Lance whispered.  
  
"Lance." Shiro ran towards them as Lance got up with Keith cradled in his arms. He was slightly out of breath. "Thank goodness you are safe. What happened to Keith? Is he okay?"  
  
"Shirogane." In his stern voice that Lance rarely used until now when he's very serious. "Send an urgent message to my Father and Chancellor Thace. Have our horses ready to leave immediately. Make sure the Holt siblings comes with us too."  
  
Shiro stood tall and still with a salute. "Yes, my prince. I will send words to my men to meet us halfway for escort and relay urgent message to Samuel Holt to deliver."  
  
Lance nodded. "Let us leave before they come back to kill Keith."  
  
Shiro bowed and followed the prince behind as Lance walked with serious determination. He watched Lance holding Keith with utmost care and protection. He could tell Lance had found his resolve.  
  
"Shiro, I've made up my mind." as he looked down at Keith's sleeping face and tilted his arm up until he was close enough as he gave a chaste kiss on Keith's forehead.  
  
"I want Keith as my royal mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
